Love has No Distance
by Krissii-xx
Summary: When you're in love it doesn't matter if your loved one is in the same city, state or even country. Love has no distance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Usual things, I do not own Sailor Moon characters. The plot and story was given to me to rewrite so I took advantage of the moment.

Hey,

This is my first Seiya and Usagi pairing. I really adore the couple! I rather base this a little off the Love Legend and Heart of the Cosmos! Both are my favorite Fanfic. So anyway, this story Serena being pregnant for someone other than Mamoru.

**Warning**: there will be Mamoru and Kayukee bashing in this fic. Really, I have no problem with Kayukee what so ever but I have to have a female antagonist.

**Rated**: M for mature. Always wanted to say it in the way the TV people do lol.

Do read my other fanfic, **Happy: the Sailor Wars,** a story with S/U of Sailor Moon pairing, **Inuyasha: The Final Act,** **Black Roses**; another Inuyasha fic, and **accidental lovers**. I might not be updating Inuyasha: the Final Act that much cause I have a notebook with the whole thing I wrote but I do not know…

If you are **NOT** a Bankotsu and Kagome supporter. **Do not read it!**

* * *

+Positive+

Usagi bit her bottom lip nervously as she sat on the counter in her bathroom.

"_Please be wrong."_ She whispered quietly.

She waited a few minutes, eyes shut tight. She just made 17 two weeks ago. It was summertime. She was finally engaged to Mamo-chan but everything between them was not as it was suppose. Over the year since Galaxia everything seemed to really change. Ami got excepted early into college, Makota opened her own five star restaurant her, Rei dropped out of school to become a full time priestess since her grandpa died, Haruka and Michiru were traveling a lot lately, Hotaru and Sestuna seemed to disappeared, and Minako and herself seem to have got closer than ever. Minako, Makota, and Usagi were the only ones still attending their high school. Mamoru seem to have been all wrapped up in his studies that he forgot about Usagi. The starlights have been coming to visit ever since. Usagi knew Minako and Yaten were doing things, Minako knew what Seiya, and Usagi have been doing. Their last visit was wonderful but something was broken and something may have been created.

"Ooh. Here we go." She opened one eye to pick at the test strip. The sign that popped up was devastating. Things have been changed.

Usagi was pregnant.

In addition, the bad thing about it, it is not for Mamoru.

* * *

"Usagi-Chan! Open up." Minako knocked on the door softly. She already knew.

Minako would never leave Usagi's side if something likes this happen. She knew what was the consequences of this little affair the four of them have been having. However, she did not know it was going to fall into Usagi's stomach, literally. She knew who the father was. Nevertheless, she will never tell a soul.

"Minako-Chan…" she heard Usagi whimper. Minako turned the knob to the door and opened. Usagi was just beginning to cry. Minako hurried over to her and hugged her. Usagi got off the counter and hugged her back.

"It's going to be okay, Usagi." Minako tried to comfort her best friend.

"No, it's not." Usagi sniffed. "I ruined the future. Everyone's going to hate me."

"No they won't, hime." Minako made her look at her. "Just imagine having a unplanned future."

"Plus think about what's growing in you. Do not let this hurt him or her. Or them." Minako teased a little.

Usagi eyes widen. "Minako, don't say that! Them? How are they all going to fit in my tiny belly! I'm going to have stretch marks out of this world!" Usagi gasped, her happy mood returning.

"I'm just kidding. Demo, you don't have to tell anyone until you are ready okay." Minako said, seriously.

"Thank you, Minako. I wonder how this little one will turn out like." Usagi rubbed her stomach, affectionally.

"See! You're already in love with it!" Minako giggled. "What'll you'll name it?"

"If it's a girl I'll call her Janel (Ja-nail). If it's a boy I'll call him Jarvis (Jar-Vis)" Usagi smiled.

"Ooh. Cute!" Minako giggled.

"Usako!" called a voice.

"Oh! Mamo-chan!" Usagi gasped.

"I'll be out the window." Minako grin going to the window. "See ya later, Usagi!" she whispered and climbed out the window. Right when she was gone Mamoru came in. He looked at her hand to see the test strip.

"Usako?" he said. "Are you?" he asked.

He then walked up to her before she could can answer. He looked at the strip test and grin. "Our little girl is coming sooner than we thought right." Mamoru smiled, hugging Usagi.

"Yeah." Usagi said, half heartedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Usual things, I do not own Sailor Moon characters. The plot and story was given to me to rewrite so I took advantage of the moment.

Hey,

This is my first Seiya and Usagi pairing. I really adore the couple! I rather base this a little off the Love Legend and Heart of the Cosmos! Both are my favorite Fanfic. So anyway, this story Serena being pregnant for someone other than Mamoru.

**Warning**: there will be Mamoru and Kayukee bashing in this fic. Really, I have no problem with Kayukee what so ever but I have to have a female antagonist.

**Rated**: M for mature. Always wanted to say it in the way the TV people do lol.

Do read my other fanfic, **Happy: the Sailor Wars,** a story with S/U of Sailor Moon pairing, **Inuyasha: The Final Act,** **Black Roses**; another Inuyasha fic, and **accidental lovers**. I might not be updating Inuyasha: the Final Act that much cause I have a notebook with the whole thing I wrote but I do not know…

If you are **NOT** a Seiya and Usagi supporter.

**Do not read it!**

* * *

+Inners Know!+

"UGH…" Usagi moaned as she came out the bathroom. Minako giggled at her.

"I'm guessing this might go on all day huh?" Minako asked, smiling at Usagi.

"Not funny. Moreover, I just might maybe. Can we go out somewhere?" Usagi asked.

"Like the Bleu's Restaurant?" Minako said cheerfully. She was planning something.

"Someone's there huh?" Usagi asked suspiously.

"No…" Minako lied.

"Mina! They were just here like two weeks ago!" Usagi said realizing.

"Nope it's not them." Minako smiled.

"Who then?" Usagi asked. Minako only smiled.

* * *

Minako and Usagi got dressed and left to Bleu's restaurant. As they entered the restaurant, Usagi eyes lithe up.

"How may I help you ladies?" a man asked.

"We have reservations. I'm Minako Aino and this is Usagi Tsukino." Minako introduced them.

"Right this way." The man lead them to the back by the window where a blue haired girl sat.

"Ami-Chan!" Usagi squealed hugging her friend.

"How you've been Usagi-Chan?" Ami asked as they sat down.

"Fine and pregnant." Usagi sighed. Ami seemed like she already knew.

"It's okay. You will get through it. How about when you have time you can visit my office and I can give you a check up on me whenever you want." Ami smiled.

"Thank you Ami-Chan!" Usagi said, grateful.

"Demo, this is not why I asked Minako to bring you here." Ami said seriously.

"What is it?" Minako and Usagi asked.

"You all know I have been visiting Kinmoku for the pass few months right?" Ami said. They nodded. What is going on?

"Well on my way back a saw a new planet aligning with our solar system. It was moving forward towards the earth in a slow pace. I calculated it's energy and it seems that Chaos is making his move." Ami explained.

"Are you saying?" Minako asked shocked.

"Yes, Chaos is headed to earth. We need all the help, so tonight I want you two to notify the rest of the scouts and try your best to contact the stars." Ami told them.

"Hai." Minako and Usagi agreed.

"And Usagi-Chan." Ami began. "I know this may be hard demo you have to tell Mamoru this baby is not his."

Usagi could not respond to it because the waiter appeared next to them.

"What would you like to order?" he asked.

* * *

Mamoru was not to be home until, 1am because of school and his job. Usagi contacted all the inners and outers with the information. Now it was for Seiya. She began contacting him on her communicator. He answered after two rings. She planned on to tell him everything. Not just about the new treat but the baby.

* * *

Rei had been knocking on Usagi's door but no one answered. She turned the knob and was about to walk into Usagi's room when she heard a conversation.

"Hai, I didn't mean to put such a burden on you, Seiya."

"It doesn't matter, Odango. As long as you are okay, I am. Demo, what are you going to do about Mamoru?"

"I can't tell him now. He thinks this baby is his when it's not. It'll break him, Seiya."

"When you're ready, I'm fine with it. Demo, we are going to be on Earth in 3 days."

"I'm okay with that."

"Alright. Just know I love you, Odango."

"I love you too, I really do. Bye Seiya."

"Bye Odango."

Rei couldn't believe it. Usagi cheated on Mamoru! How could she? Rei quietly stormed out the house closing the door silently.

"She ruined our future!" Rei growled angrily. "I'm not done with her just yet." She thought.

* * *

Makota ran to her phone as it rung. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Makota-Chan? Why I found out Usagi's pregnant."

"She told you this?"

"Iie, I overhead her and Seiya talking. The baby isn't Mamoru's."

"What are you saying? Who's it for then?"

"None other than Seiya Kou. I got a feeling the starlights have been visiting three of the inners and it's not us."

"What are we going to do then?"

"What else?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

What is Rei planning on doing?

R&R on what your predictions will be! I will update as soon as possible.

3 Kkrissii

A/N: he he on my last chapter I think I put if you are NOT a Bankotsu or Kagome Supporter DO NOT READ instead If you are NOT a Usagi or Seiya Supporter DO NOT READ. Lol do not mind that. I will change it one day! xD


	3. AN: Amazing:

Hello everyone!

I've got some amazing news for you!

At the moment , I'm on my father's computer because I broke my keys on my keyboard for my laptop so it had to go in the shop. But my father told me today they just called and said it's ready.

However, he won't be able to get it until this weekend.

The good news is I am returning to continue and finish some of my stories.

I will be only updating the stories that had the most demands for.

Those would be :

Love has No Distance

Starlight Destiny

Accidental Lovers

And

Dirrty Little Secret

Those are what I am working on at the moment. After I get finish with those or get to a good stopping point I believe I'll start to either update my other stories or begin my new ones.

I hope I made everyone happy so far. I've missed my readers dearly.

School starts next month so and I'll be a junior!

Wish me luck with the stories,

Toodles,

Krissii-xx


End file.
